Ride The Lightning
by MiyoChanMew
Summary: Toshiro just transferred to Mythralith Academy, where he starts to develop feelings for his dorm neighbor, Karin. Will the 2 outsiders find each other, and maybe more? Drama, romance and Rock and Roll. HitsuxKarin! AU/OOC
1. Invisible Kid

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since i've written anything, sorry about that :S**

**But here is a new story!**

**HitsuxKarin forever!**

* * *

"I'm not going. I refuse to change schools again Rangiku. I'm sick of it."

"Please Toshiro, work with me here. I explained the sacrifices we would all have to make for me to take this job. And one of them was unexpected transfers. It's part of the job. But I can promise that this will be the last move until you finish school. Your 15 now, in a couple of years you'll move out and go to College. Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Rankigu pleaded.

"You promise?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, I promise. Please Toshiro!"

"Fine, I'm doing this for you, But on one condition."

"..Yes?"

"I get to go to a boarding school. I'm sick of Hinamori bursting into my room without knocking. I need my privacy. And I could play my guitar without disturbing you."

Rangiku sighed but gave in, and the next day, we were packed and on the road. The school was easy to organise, we weren't poor after all, and all Rangiku had to do was pull and few strings and I was enrolled at 'Mythralith Academy'.

I was seriously looking forward to having privacy, because when I say I had none when I lived in the same house as Hinamori, I mean I had NONE. She'd come bursting into my room without knocking, clean my room when I wasn't there and go through my things, Oh the list could go on.

After a 3 hour drive we arrived at our destination. Rangiku didn't see a point in me going to the new house, so she just dropped me off at Mythralith.

"I'll have a car organised for you tonight, it should arrive on Friday at the latest. Is there any specific model you wanted?" She asked.

"No, not really. I'm fine with anything. And thanks"

"No problem, I'll also be depositing a weekly allowance into your bank account, because you don't have a job yet. Anyway, have fun, be careful, and try and meet a nice girl that you can have beautiful grandchildren with!" Rangiku said boisterously.

I blushed and swatted her hand away when she tried to ruffle my hair, but wrapped my arms around her when she gave me a hug. As much as she annoys me, she is a really good person and I love and appreciate her.

"Tell Hinamori I said bye" I said.

She nodded and got into her car. I waved at her as she drove away and disappeared around the corner. Sighing, I picked up my stuff and turned around to look at my new home.

"Wow...It's pretty big"

"It is, isn't it?"

I spun around and came face to face with a tall dark skinned woman, with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hello there, I'm the headmaster here, Yoruichi Shihoin" She said warmly.

"Oh hi, I'm Toshiro Histugaya. I'm a new student here" I replied.

"I know who you are, I'm here to show you to your dorm room. Please follow me"

Yoruichi flashed me a smile before turning and walking into the tall brick building. I followed her through the front door , down a few corridors, and up a couple flights of stairs, where she stopped in front of a room marked '109'.

"Here we are Toshiro. This is a Co-ed dorm, and your neighbours are Yumi Komatsu and Karin Kurosaki. Please make yourself at home. I'll have your uniform delivered tomorrow afternoon, and here is your time table. Welcome to Mythralith. " And with that, she walked back down another corridor.

"Alrighty..." I said, a little surprised.

I opened the door and walked inside. It was small, but had a bathroom and a small kitchen. A double four poster bed with blue and green sheets and a desk with a computer. Thank god there was a TV as well.

'plus, it's got a computer' I thought to myself.

Dumping my stuff, I proceeded to collapse onto the soft, comfy bed. And of course, someone just had to knock on the door.

"No one's here" I grumbled, but I got up to answer it anyway. I opened the door, and was surpised to see a beautiful girl standing there. He had waist length black hair, that was slightly wavy, and also has a single blue streak at the front, dark blue eyes and pale, porcelain like skin. She smiled at me and held out her hand.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki, I live next door to you in 108."

"Oh..Um..Hi. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Nice to meet you"

"Same here. I heard that you moved in today, so I thought I come and introduce myself. If you ever need help with something, don't hesitate to ask me" She said happily.

"Yeah thanks, I will. Hey, If you're not busy later on, would you..um, maybe like to hang out?"

I knew it was a long shot, why would such a beautiful girl be interested in hanging with me? I was prepared for rejection, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy later"

"Oh, I understand" I couldn't really hide my disappointment.

"HAHA! Oh man, I'm kidding, I'm totally free Toshiro. I'd love to hang out with you. My room or yours? They don't let us out of the dorms after 6 PM"

"How about mine? I bought my Wii, and I'm probably going to order a pizza later as well, thank god they deliver here, it's a total miracle." I replied

"It's a date then, see you at 6" She grinned at me and walked into the door next to mine, while I just stood there blushing and staring off into space. Luckily I came to my senses and returned to my room. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 already and I had half an hour to kill.

I decided it was probably a good idea to unpack, so I walked over to my stuff and picked up the first bag, which contained clothes. By the time it was 6, I was fully unpacked and the room looked like it had someone living in it. Posters of bands like 'Metallica' and 'Rolling Stones' adorned the walls, and my Dean Dime Razorback guitar and amp sat happily and snug against the wall next to my bed. I had set the Wii up to the TV, plugged my speakers with mini sub woofers into the computer and proceeded to blast my all time favourite Metallica song 'Sad But True'.

I sighed in happiness as I lay on my bed listening to Kirk's face melting riffs and James's timeless voice, when a knock at the door signalled the arrival of Karin.

"It's open" I yelled over the music.

Karin burst through the door and exclaimed, "YOU LIKE METALLICA TOO!"

"What? Oh yeah.." My stupid reply was because of what she was wearing...

She was wearing purple skinny jeans, with old, black Doc Martins and a black singlet and a zip-up Metallica hoodie. Plus, she was now sporting a small silver lip ring in the middle of her lower lip.

Does anyone know the song 'Jizz In My Pants' by The Lonely Island? No? Youtube it, and you'll understand how I felt at this particular moment.

"Are you okay Toshiro? You look kind weird.." Karin said warily.

"Hmm? Oh...no, I'm fine"

"Alrighty then..should I order a pizza? I'm kinda hungry"

"Sure, go ahead, I'm fine with anything so you can choose"

"You're so nice Toshiro, I can tell we're going to be great friends" She smiled at me.

Oh man, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, hope you like :D**

**Please review, it really helps motivate me!**

**x**


	2. Die, Die My Darling

**Sorry I took so long to upload guys!**

**SORRY! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it characters, and rights belong to Tite Kibo :)**

* * *

"I ordered a pepperoni, is that okay?" Karin asked.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, that's cool" I replied.

"Oh my freaking god, is that a Dean Dime Razorback?" Karin was staring in awe at my guitar.

"Yepp, my pride and joy. You play?" I asked her, surprised that she knew what model and brand it was, curious to see if she played guitar. I would seriously ask this girl to marry me if she did.

"Only a little, I just picked it up a couple years ago after seeing 'Slayer' live. How long have you been playing? You must be really good if you own a Razorback."

I walked over and picked it up, turned to face Karin again and said, "I'll play after I hear you play"

"What? No way, I'm definitely not as good as you. I'll just embarrass myself!"

"Please!" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes and was surprised and a little smug to her face turn a light shade of pink. 'Oh god, she so cute' I thought to myself.

"Er..well..um..fine" She flustered "Pass it here"

She went and sat on my bed, hooked up the Razorback to the amp, adjusted the volume and started to play. My eyes went wide as I recognised the song. It was 'The Unforgiven' by Metallica, and she was playing it PERFECTLY. I nearly died as she started to sing as well.

_New blood joins this earth_

_And quickly he's subdued_

_Through constant pain disgrace_

_A young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on_

_He's known_

_Oooh a vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away_

She had the most beautiful, angelic voice I had ever heard. I wanted nothing more than listen to her sing forever. I was so mesmerized that I didn't even notice when she finished.

"Was it that bad?" She asked, frowning

"NO! I mean...wow. You have a beautiful voice. Why didn't you tell me you could sing? That was amazing, and you can play the guitar. I'm really blown away" I replied

"Really? Your just saying that. Now I get to hear you play!"

Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"That must be the pizza. I hope you don't mind, I ordered some ice-cream as well, it came in a deal." Karin grinned at me as she got up to answer the door.

When she came back she had the pizza in both hands with two small tubs of strawberry and mint ice-cream.

"Man, I'm so hungry. Which ice-cream do you want?" I asked her

"Same here, Errr...I'm fine with either one." She replied, picking up a piece of pizza.

While we were eating, we talked and talked. Every sentence she said had me falling for her even more. I'd never been good with girls, despite how popular I was among them. None of them interested me, it seemed like all they cared about was hair and clothes. They'd whinge when they broke a nail and they were too afraid to get dirty to have any real fun. But Karin as different, her father was a Karate and Judo instructor, and had taught her since she was little. Which meant she could kick some serious ass. Her mother had passed away when she was young.

"So what about you? What's your deal?"

"Me? My parents died when I was a baby, and I was adopted by Rangiku and her daughter Hinamori. Rangiku is loud and energetic; Hinamori is just a pain in the ass. We have to move a lot because of Rangiku's job, but this time the deal was, I get to stay here until graduation. I'm sick of moving" I looked at Karin, gauging her reaction.

"I'm sorry about your parents; I don't remember my mum much. I only know that she had an amazing singing voice. She used to sing me and my twin to sleep"

"You have a twin?" I asked her with wide eyes.

"We don't look anything alike, our personalities are different too. She's with the popular crowd and I tend to stay away from them. We get along, but not like we used to, I guess I miss her. Her name is Yuzu. I'm the eldest by 3 minutes" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see..."

Karin reached over and grabbed the mint ice-cream tub. We sat in silence for a while. I looked over at Karin and watched her eat from the corner of my eye. I don't know what it was, but watching her lick my favorite flavored ice-cream off a spoon drove me crazy.

Without thinking, I leaned over and placed my hand against her cheek. Karin jumped in surprise and looked up at me, a blush creeping over her face. We were so close, I could feel her cool breath fan across my face...

And then her phone rang.

'_Flash before my eyes_

_Now it's time to die_

_Burning in my brain_

_I can feel the flames'_

We jumped away from each other like we we're electrocuted.

Karin turned to me, "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll just be outside" She smiled apologetically at me and walked out the door.

'What the fudge just happened?' I thought to myself.

I just sat there for 5 minutes until Karin came bursting back into my room.

"I have to go, it's really important. I'm super sorry Toshiro. I'll make it up to you I promise!" She said as she grabbed her bag and exited the room, leaving me staring dumbfounded at the space she was occupying 5 seconds ago.

"I guess I can't blame her, that pizza was pretty shit" I said to myself, sighing.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 2 of Ride The Lightning!**

**I need your help! (don't forget to review)  
**

**What would you like to see happen in this Fic?**

**3**


End file.
